


In The Next Room

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: Spencer can hear your moans of pleasure through the wall...Inspired bythis song.





	

Spencer smiled awkwardly to Y/N, wanting to tell her he felt something for her but knowing that it might still cause friction with the others. She smiled back to him, acknowledging his wordless explanation before touching his shoulder.

“You ok?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” he replied.

“Goodnight, Spencer,” she said, slowly moving down the hall toward her own room.

“Night,” he called back as she turned the key in the lock and pushed the door inward. A final smile passed between them before they were out of each other’s sight for the night.

Spencer dropped his bag by the bed and spun himself onto the soft sheets in an attempt to relax and release the tension, causing the headrest to bang against the wall. A short moment later, he heard the same noise bang through the wall from Y/N’s room.

A sigh left his lips as his mind wandered back to her, wishing he could only say something, to tell her what he wanted. Then came the next noise, which for a moment confused him but when he realised just what it was he couldn’t help but swallow hard. The thin walls of the motel left little to the imagination with the sounds of her heavy breathing and the creak of her bed as she shifted around.

_There you go, messin’ with my mind_  
I am usually better when I lie  
There I go, stuck inside a shell  
And you’re living on the other side  
A lover’s carousel  
If you only knew 

Craning a little, he tried to listen more intently, his brows furrowed with concentration. The sound of her breathing had entranced him as she began to moan lightly at the end of each breath. Spencer sighed, closing his eyes as he listened to her move, imagining just what she might be doing to herself.

“Fucking hell, Y/N,” he whispered to himself, letting his hand slide up his leg and over his pocket.

Every part of him wanted to burst through her door and show her just what he’d been thinking of when she’d caught him staring during meetings. It had become very difficult to resist his hand against his pants, his fingers stroking across his growing length beneath the material.

Spencer turned toward the wall, kneeling in his bed and placing one hand against the cheap wallpaper as the other gripped his knee. The sounds and his imagination were driving him insane, able to hear her as she moaned even louder. It seemed like it was all for him, as though she knew that he could hear and that he’d be driven to this state.

_Oh, I lose control_  
When I hear your body move  
Through the walls  
In the next room  
Oh, I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
And I’m dying to break through  
To the next room. 

Thinking back to the times he’d watched her, the way she would look at him when she caught him, the way that her body language changed when she knew he was looking. It was enticing and infuriating at the same time, wanting something so bad, seeing it in front of you yet feeling so unable to obtain it.

Y/N’s moans had grown even louder, urging his hand to slide to the button of his pants. The button popped with relative ease, letting his fingers slip down and wrap around his now throbbing length to join in. It was like he had no control, closing his eyes as he pumped his cock, imagining that he was the one making her moan.

_You make love to everything you touch_  
It’s a natural reaction  
It’s a sexual attraction  
You play me like I am made of strings  
I’m the violin, a melody  
I want your lips to sing 

Would she have known what he was doing? Would she have wanted him to join her or was this her plan? All he wanted was to be with her, to feel her body against his, to see the faces of the team when they finally admitted they were together. For now, he’d settle with enjoying her body in his mind.

_If you only knew_  
How hard it is to handle  
How bad I want this scandal 

The more he moved his wrist, the harder he breathed and the more she moaned through the wall the more he moved his hand. Sure she could hear him too, it felt like she was telling him she wanted him to join in. Moaning and whimpering, if it continued this way, he’d not sleep a wink and neither would she.

Spencer’s grip on his cock tightened while he imagined himself on top of her, her thighs wrapping around his waist and her lips pressed to his. It was everything he wanted, to feel her and be the one who made her cry out the way she was nearing.

_Tell me ‘my world revolves around you’_  
Tell me ‘boy I can’t live without you’  
Tell me 'you’re losing sleep tonight’  
Cuz, I’ll tell you straight  
I’ll never wait  
I won’t take, no 

Their collective moaning and groaning might have sounded to those outside like they were together in one room, even with the sound of the creaking beds. Spencer leant heavily against the wall while he rolled his hips against his hand, sliding up and down every inch of himself.

The shuddering in her breathing told him she might be nearing her apex, imagining her tightening muscles gripping him rather than his hand. Spencer responded with his own groaning, no longer caring if it had not been her intention and wanting her to know he was enjoying her just as much as she was. Finally, her bed creaked loudly and she cried out.

“Fuck, Spencer,” came her voice through the wall and pushing him completely over the edge.

“Oh my God,” he cried out, almost spilling his cum onto his own pillow.

At least now he knew.


End file.
